Nothing is Overrated
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: One-Shot Seto is at school and basically just reflecting on his life when something VERY embarrasing happens to him. Strangely enough, his rival gives him support, and I don't mean Yuugi.... slight SetoXJou fluff


Hey people, this was my entry to Innocence Within's contest, but I decided to post it up also to remind you all I'm not dead ^^; This story has slight fluff in it I've been told. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
*Kaiba's POV*  
  
"Hey Yuugi, guess how many marshmallows I can fit into my mouth at one time?"  
  
"Jou...last time you tried this you ending up puking all over the floor"  
  
"Yea, but this will be different! Here I go!"  
  
"Honda! Why did you bring marshmallows for him again?"  
  
"He said if I did, he would let me date his sister"  
  
"...but you asked her out before and she turned her down"  
  
--; "Must you remind me?"  
  
"Hey guys!! I'm starting!! 1.... 2..."  
  
What the hell was that stupid mutt up to now? I looked up from the various charts and graphs on my computer to the mediocre duelist at the table two down from mine. He was holding a big bag of marshmallows and stuffing his face, in a dog-like manner. My true rival and only worthy opponent stood across from him, looking scared but I could see the excitement in his eyes. The other boy who tries to copy my trench coat was laughing his head off. What is his name anyways? Actually, who the hell cares? Friendship is overrated.  
  
"Jou.... I think that's enough..."  
  
"Buu Yuug, I ofly aten fouwtween"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He said he only has fourteen in his mouth" The abnormally short boy turned to the guy with the 50-cent trench coat.  
  
"How do you know that Honda?"  
  
"Cause he said the same thing last time"  
  
I turned back down to my screen. Stocks were steady, just the way they should be. I took another bite of the sandwich next to me. At the beginning of lunch, my short 3-hour absence of the company made prices go down by about 2%, but luckily I was able to fix it quickly. Damn school will be the death of Kaiba Corp.  
  
"How's your lunch Anzu-chan?"  
  
"Great, thanks" ^_^ that annoying friendship girl proceeded to give that white haired boy a kiss. For some reason, the school was ecstatic when that boy Bakura had found someone to go out with. Don't know what the big fuss is. And I also don't know why anyone would date that stupid friendship girl. Maybe it finally proved he wasn't gay? Actually, that may have been the deciding factor -_-  
  
Suddenly, I felt a tug on the back of my trench coat. A crashing noise followed it and everyone in the cafeteria turned to see what happened. Some punk was laying on the floor, his face in his food. Tripped on my trench. Little bastard touched my trench!!!!  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
"Gee...I'm really sorry Kaiba-kun...."  
  
"Sorry isn't going to take the footprint off my trench coat you bastard!" I picked that kid off the ground and raised my fist. No one disrespects me.  
  
"Kaiba-kun! Don't hurt Hanasaki!" Damn that annoying voice. It bores into my skull and stops me from any actions. I looked up into the eyes of Motou Yuugi. His eyes changed from that of horror and despair to that of confidence. He wore that confident smirk that he saves for times of trouble and panic.  
  
"Must you interrupt every aspect of my life?"  
  
"Drop my friend Kaiba-kun"  
  
"Answer my question first Yuugi"  
  
"I will not let any harm befall my friends"  
  
"Well, then I guess the mutt doesn't count as one of your friends" I was staring at the Mutt, who happened to be next to Yuugi and was in fact, choking on his marshmallows. What a surprise. --;;;  
  
"Jou!" My rival rushed over to his best friend currently choking. He was quickly turning blue. The boy with a fin for his hair was smashing his back. Anzu and Bakura wore looks of fear on their faces. Most of the school was laughing, the others, which was a small percentage I might add, looked concern. I wonder if I was the one choking.... how many would laugh, and how many would care?  
  
"No one would care..." I muttered under my breath, and that's just the way I like it.  
  
"Kaiba-kun! Help me out here, Jou cannot breathe!"  
  
"It's his own fault, and it's not my problem. I have more important matters to tend to" I sat back down and proceeded to finish my work. The sound of choking and yelling kept filling my ears.  
  
"Yuugi... I'm trying to concentrate" My fingers flew over the keyboard as Jou kept coughing and turning blue. Dumb Mutt.  
  
"Yuugi-kun! It looks like he's coughing something up!" That annoying friendship girl screamed.  
  
"Out of the way!!! He's gonna blow!" I looked up just in time to catch a face-full of marshmallow bits and various other things from inside the mutt. I don't fucking believe it. The Mutt threw up on me. THE MUTT THREW UP ON ME?!?!?! EEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silence fell over the once chattering cafeteria as I wiped the nasty crap off my face. Then suddenly....  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Damn you all!!! Stop laughing unless you wish to die!!!" Yea right, like a guy covered in puke can make successful threats.  
  
"Kaiba covered in puke!!!!" Honda was rolling on the ground in laughter. Jou was sitting down still looking sick. Dammit this cant be happening. My life. My reputation.  
  
I looked down. That boy Hanasaki I was about to kill was even laughing. This can't be happening....  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU!!!!" People kept laughing. No one has laughed at me before. My face and the back of my neck were burning. Was it a reaction to the barf? No.... this is blushing. Embarrassment. Humiliation. I looked down at the floor.  
  
My vision was becoming blurry...no way. Tears? Seto Kaiba doesn't cry. He never has, and never will. Then what is this stuff in my eyes? I mean beside the puke --;  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS?!?!?!" The cafeteria fell silent and I turned my gaze upwards.  
  
O____O The Mutt was on his feet and he was screaming at the crowd. Yuugi, Anzu, and Bakura were also telling people off for laughing.  
  
"It was an accident!!! I didn't mean to do that to Kaiba, and you all shouldn't laugh at his misfortune!" I've never seen the Mutt so furious. It was quite..... strange.  
  
I walked out of the cafeteria before anything else could be heard and headed straight for the washroom. I pulled out a change of clothes from inside my suitcase. Hey, there's a ton of room in there.  
  
I looked into the mirror. Wow, he got me pretty good. I felt cold water hit my face, cleansing me of the putrid smell.  
  
I looked back into the mirror. I looked clean, but people care gonna be talking about that for a while. The mighty Seto Kaiba covered in dog vomit. Why did he help me though? Why did they defend me?  
  
At the end of the day, I left like everyone else. I could feel the constant gaze of students and hear their snickering.  
  
"....nice of you"  
  
"Hey Yuugi-kun, I kind of look at Kaiba like how he looks at you." I looked to my right and saw the Mutt and his little gang sitting by a tree. They were obviously talking about what happened at lunch.  
  
"What do you mean Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
"Well, he kinda stand up for you when you need it. Like when that guy Raphael defeated you, Kaiba was furious you lost a duel. Or like when you needed help defeating Death Imitator back at Pegasus' castle, Kaiba helped you there also. What I'm getting at is I want him to be regarded as a great duelist and respectable, so when I defeat him, it'll be that much sweeter!!" The Mutt jumped to his feet and then saw me. I put on my trademark smirk and spoke.  
  
"The chances of you defeating me are about the same as Gozaburo coming back to kill me"  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." The Mutt laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Just you wait Kaiba, I'll defeat you." There was kind of a tense awkward silence after that.  
  
".....I didn't need you help back in the cafeteria"  
  
"Yea, but you got it, and there's no way to give it back. Besides, if it wasn't for you, no one would have noticed me choking." The Mutt grinned confidently at me. I turned and began walking away, trench coat flapping behind me. I suddenly heard him yell:  
  
"Hey?! How about a thank-you?"  
  
"Maybe you will get one the day you defeat me...Jou." I kept walking, wondering about how the Mutt's faced looked right now. Whatever, I have more important things to worry about.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
End fic! ^_^ 


End file.
